Forever and always
by BlueEyedKlutz
Summary: Bella and Edward were love at first sight. They have two beautiful children, and are planning a future together. How can one silly car accident, destroy such a passionaite loving family? Quite easily actually. Read it and review please, caution: may cry, I know I nearly did writing it! : charcters are SM's except Lillian and Mason Cullen, they are mine


"Hello," I said, into my new cell phone. It had took me a while to get used to it, but I'd seemed to be getting the hang of it.

"Son. Its...its Bella..." My father, carlisle stuttered.

"What about her? Is she okay? I'm on my way to pick her up, and I know I'm a little late but, what's the worst that can happen?" I chuckled, I little amused. My beautiful girlfriend, Bella, was the clumsiest girl I'd ever known, just waiting at the road side for me, she could fall, or hurt herself so easily. But I'd always be here for her, I loved her with all my heart.

When my father didn't answer, I began to worry. Did she get hurt? How bad?

"Son..." He started," there was a car accident. One car swerved off the road and hit three pedestrians. One of them being Bella. She seemed to get the full inpack of the car, as the other two women were not so badly hurt...Bella was rushed to hospital and...she was...severly injured Edward...she...you see...they don't know if she will make it, Edward. I'm so sorry son, she...she's dying." He stuttered out, imense sadness lacing his voice.

No. No, no, no, no! No, not my Bella. Not my beautiful Bella. I had to get the, Now! She needed me! I threw the phone to the passenger side - not caring were or how it landed - and sped off in the other direction, heading towards the hospital.

When I got there I rushed in, and ran straight to the nearest nurse. I asked were I would find my Bella, and she pionted me in the right direction.

I pushed the door open, and barged in. I couldn't wait another second. My angel needed me. She could make it through this. She could. She had to...

I didn't realise I was crying until a small sob escaped my lips. Tears of sorrow trailed down each side of my face and dripped off the end of my nose. My heart ached in the realisation of what was happening. As I stood there, looking down at the beautiful face of the love of my life, I realied that...I was losing her. I was losing my love.

I sat down next to her, taking her cold weak hand in the two of mine, lovingly. "Love?" I whispered, but no reply. Another sob escaped my lips, louder this time, as more tears slid there way from my face, to hit the hand of my dear sweet love.

"Love?" I whispered again, in a broken voice.

"Edward?..." She whispered back, so weak, so quiet, I could bearly hear her.

"I'm here, love," I said back, relief spreading through out my body.

"I'm...I'm going Edward." She said, the words getting caught in her tight throat. It hurt me so much.

"No Bella! You can't leave me! I can't live without you! Me and you, against the world, forever and always!" I shouted, my own tears blurring my vision of her perfect face. I wiped them away quickly, desperate to see her again, even if it was my last chance, or not...

"I'm so sorry Edward. But...I won't make it. I'm too weak, I'm so so weak Edward. And...it hurts. I'm going Edward. My Edward. I...I can't hold on, I have to let go. Its time." Her voice started to fade and become quieter as she spoke. NO!

"No Bella! Listen to me! I love you! So much! Don't leave me! Please! I can't live in a world were you don't exist! What will I tell the twins, Mason and Lillian? What do I say? They are our beautiful children, and they will grow up with no mother! You need to be here for them, Bella. My Bella. For me..." I couldn't contol my agonising sorrow any longer, I just let all of my sobs out.

I lay on the bed, cuddled into her, taking in my last moments with the women I love.

"Tell them...mommy will always be here. With them. I will always love them, more than my own life. I know that they are too young now, and will not remember me in time, but don't let them forget who there mother was. Don't. I love you so so so much my Edward. Your my one true love. Forever..." She whispered the last part, her voice fading as she started slipping into the darkness, before she answered," and always," She choked out.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart, forever and always. Will you do the extrordinaty honour of becoming my loving wife?" I spoke confidently, reaching in my back pocket for a small red velvet box, containing an engagment ring that I was supposed to present to her tonight, at the resturant, right after I had picked her up from outside of her work.

"Yes," she whimpered, unable to say any more words tham that. I slipped the ring into place, kissing each finger before kissing her lips and cuddling back into her as tears streamed down our faces.

"I will always love you Bella Marie Swan Cullen, forever and always, and I promise you...I will never let you go..." I whimpered, laying my head on hers. I did not get a reply, and began to worry, but it wasn't until the heart monitor went dead, and her body went limp in my arms as I craddled her, and pulled her even closer to me, that I realised I had ran out of my time with her. She was gone, and I was alone, with two loving children that reminded me of her in so many ways, but would not know there mother in the years to come. I couldn't let that happen.

Doctors, nurses and paramedics all rushed in to get me removed from the room, but I clung on to Bella, refusing to let go.

"NO!" I shouted," I promied her! I'm never letting her go! Never! I love you me sweet Bella, FOREVER AND ALWAYS!"

When they finally pulled me away from her lifeless body, I was dragged to the corridors, we're all my family were waiting. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, my siblings, and Carlisle and Esme, my caring parents. Each one of them had strained cheeks, were they had, too, let their emotions take over thier actions.

They all ran to me as we circled in one huge group hug, all sobbing loudly. I was standing in the middle as my knees gave in and my family caught me before I totally hit the ground.

She's gone. My life. My heart. My soul. My Bella. Gone.

Right then I heard two sets of small pattering feet, running up the corridor towards us. I looked up to see too very distraught, very confused faces. My pride and joy they were, my two beautiful children. OUR two beautiful children.

Dear Mommy,

We right you a letter each year on our birthday, although we don't remember much about you. We remember how you used to cuddle and sing us to sleep of a night, and how you would smile down on us when we were by your side. We miss you so much mommy, and wish you were here next to us, each and every day, were you could watch us grow, and love us, just as much as we love you.

We don't know were you are now mommy, but daddy says your still here, your everywhere. Your in the sky, up with all the stars. And you watch over us, guide us, and love us, more than any heart could carry. Daddy loves you so much mommy and misses you even more. I want you home Momma, and so does Mason. He just has to be the big brother he is and keep me safe. He takes so much after dady, and I just wonder...do I take after you, my mom? My beautiful, smart, talented mommy. I hope so, then I might have a little bit of you with me, were ever I go. Daddy says I remind him of you so much, it must hurt him inside, whenever me see's me smile at him. I miss you mommy.

We turned 7 years old today mommy, and you missed my party. We had cake, and ballons, and party games. Dady even got us a bouncy castle, and invited all of our friends over. I have lots of friends mommy - Mason too - but we always see them, and their Mommy's, and it hurts. I saved you some cake mommy. I left it out on the side for you, witha fork and everything, so you could have a taste, but when in woke up, it was still their so, I guess your not hungry, where ever you are. Ill tell you what, ill make you a promise...when I come and see you, ill bring you a piece of my favourite cake, and we can laugh and play and I eat, and I can finally have my mommy back. I know it will be a while till I can see you, dady told us, but I don't understand? I love and miss you so much mommy, and I just want to see you now...

We will always remember you and never forget...We love you mommy, Forever and always - as dady always says...

Don't forget to tell all the pretty angels about us, just as we tell our friends about our mommy, with the beautiful angel wings.

See you in the stars mommy, goodbye,

Lillian and Mason 3


End file.
